Ce qui Arrive quand la Comtesse est face à des Chats
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Ciel est allergique aux chats, mais Angelika, son alter ego (anima) est tout autrement. Les domestiques, ainsi que son Sébastian si cher à son coeur vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens.


Ce qui Arrive quand la Comtesse est face à des Chats.

Angelika tapotait des ongles sur la surface de son bureau. Elle se demandait où avait bien pu passer son diable de majordome. Pourtant, l'heure du repas était bien avancée et Sébastian n'était jamais en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ficher? Elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait envoyé à Londres pour chercher quelques livres, rubans et vêtements et faire arranger les cordes cassées de son violon, mais ça ne pouvait pas prendre autant de temps quand même! Elle décida donc d'en profiter et d'aller fouiner dans sa chambre. Étrange, bien que cela fesait 3 ans qu'ils avaient pactisé, elle n'était jamais allée dans sa chambre. C'était une bonne occasion d'aller voir. La seule pensée de Sébastian donna des coups de chaleur à la jeune fille. Car celle-ci était profondément amoureuse de lui et se demandait chaque jour si son majordome des enfers éprouvait la même chose pour elle…Mais en même temps, elle se disait qu'il y avait peu de chances…un démon n'est pas supposé ressentir des émotions…encore moins pour une simple humaine de 13 ans.

Arrivée, elle ne découvrit rien d'extraordinaire. Le lit était fait (mais ne semblait n'avoir jamais servi) et rien ne traînait.

Au moment où elle allait refermée la porte derrière elle, elle entendit un drôle de bruit venant de l'armoire. Curieuse, elle alla ouvrir et une quinzaine de chats lui tomba dessus. Elle essaya de ficher le camp, mais les petites boules de poils l'encerclèrent et se frottèrent à elle…trop tard.

Angelika cessa de se débattre et resta immobile un moment, les yeux dans le vide quand elle poussa un.

- Miaou!

(Elle n'est pas allergique comme Ciel, ni asthmatique, elle a une sorte de chatomanie. Quand elle se retrouve face à plus de 6 chats, elle perd les pédales et commence à se comporter comme un chat.)

Angelika courba le dos et s'assit comme un chat avant de se lécher la main et la passer sur sa tête. Elle partit ensuite de la chambre à quatre pattes en miaulant.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs, descendit les escaliers, dont la rampe était en train de se faire briquer (ou noircir) par May Linn. Quand celle-ci vit sa jeune maîtresse, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête.

- Je…jeune maîtresse?

L'interpellée tourna la tête un instant avant de courir dans le jardin, les chats sur ses talons. May Linn dut relever ses lunettes pour s'assurer que la scène était vraie.

- Bard…Bard!

Ce dernier sortit en trompe des cuisines et courut rejoindre May Linn.

- Quoi?

- Suis-moi, tu verras.

Et elle l'entraîna dehors. Ils aperçurent Finny aux pieds d'un arbre, le menton en l'air. Il regardait vraisemblablement quelque chose dans les branches.

À ces côtés, ils remarquèrent de un, qu'il était couvert de marques d'ongles, et de deux, leur jeune maîtresse était perchée sur une branche à se lécher la main à petit coup de langue avec une petite bouille adorable comme en voyait jamais sur son visage.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer tout ce foutoir?, dit Bard, interloqué.

May Linn allait ouvrir la bouche quand une voix se fit entendre dans leurs dos. Ils se retournèrent et virent le vrai Tanaka. Il regardait Angelika tendrement.

- Je n'aie vu ce phénomène qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. À cette époque, mademoiselle Angelika n'avait que 5 ans, presque 6. Elle s'était retrouvée face à un groupe de chats errants. Je ne sais comment, mais dès que les chats se sont frottés à elle, la même chose s'est produite et elle s'est transformé en chat-humain.

May Linn se disait qu'il fallait absolument que la jeune maîtresse redevienne comme avant. Sinon, on allait faire des histoires. Mais de numéro un, il fallait la faire descendre. Elle pensa quelques secondes et s'écria.

- Minou…Minou…viens ici chaton!

- Inutile May Linn, dit Tanaka. Les mots ne peuvent l'atteindre.

- Alors comment on fait pour la ramener?, demanda Finny.

- Et bien…si je me souviens bien, il faut qu'une personne à qui tient énormément la jeune maîtresse l'approche. Autrefois, il s'agissait de sa mère…mais…

- Dans ce cas, s'exclama Bard, allons chercher Lord Samuel. Il saura sûrement ramener la jeune maîtresse à elle.

Tous approuvèrent et s'apprêtait à partir quand Sébastian arriva au même moment, des paquets plein les bras. Ce dernier affichait un air songeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce passe ici? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au travail?

- Eh bien…hésita May Linn. Il s'agit…de la…jeune…maîtresse.

Il haussa un sourcil interlocuteur. La bonne lui pointa alors l'arbre du doigt. La majordome compris aussitôt. Il passa ses paquets à Bard et Finny et s'approcha de l'arbre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Jeune maîtresse…jeune maîtresse…regardez-moi.

Angelika tourna les yeux dans sa direction et se rapprocha du bord de la branche. Elle montrait un air bizarre. Comme aimant. Sébastian trouva cela étrange.

Angelika prit soudainement son élan et sauta sur Sébastian. Celui-ci bascula par terre et la reçue sur ses genoux. La jeune comtesse était accroupie en position couché et tous les domestiques pouvaient entendre une sorte de ronronnement.

- Jeune maîtresse…? Que faîtes-v…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler qu'Angelika s'était redressée sur ses pattes avant (enfin…ses mains) et avait frotté son nez sur son visage, lui léchouillant du même coup ses lèvres.

Sébastian en resta paralysé pendant un moment. Bard et Finny firent le «HAH!» de la surprise et May Linn eut une hémorragie nasale. Tanaka se désouffla tout court.

Sébastian se réveilla et pencha la tête vers Angelika qui ronronnait à plein moteur. Lui qui aimait les chats, il était comblé. Mais avant…

- Que faîtes-vous encore ici? Retournez au travail immédiatement, dit-il aux domestiques

Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent d'obéir.

Les domestiques partis, il passa finalement ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Quelle magnifique toison…Ahhh, comme j'ai tant souhaité pouvoir vous prendre dans mes bras tel un chat et entendre votre ronronnement.

Durant ses caresses, Sébastian pensa d'abord qu'il n'était pas approprié pour un majordome d'être aussi proche de sa maîtresse que ça, mais d'une autre côté, c'était comme si ses bras ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Qu'ils ne pouvaient cesser de la caresser.

Angelika ronronna encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais elle avait un blanc de mémoire. Et elle trouva bien étrange d'être dans une telle position que sur les genoux de son majordome, la tête sous son menton. Ses joues virèrent au rouge et elle se débattit contre son gré.

- Sébastian! Lâche-moi tout de suite!

- Jeune maîtresse? Vous êtes redevenue normale, dit Sébastian, une pointe de regret en lui.

- Comment ça «redevenue normale»?

Et Sébastian entreprit de tout lui expliquer. Quand il arriva au moment du «baiser», Angelika s'empourpra davantage et détourna son regard.

- Mademoiselle?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Sébastian comprit qu'elle devait être affreusement gênée. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il prit son menton en main, approcha leurs visages et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Angelika écarquilla les yeux. Elle agrippa le frac de Sébastian tandis que ce dernier approfondissait leur baiser en introduisant sa langue. Elle entra en contact avec sa jumelle. Angelika lâcha un petit gémissement quand Sébastian resserra ses bras autour d'elle et en fit de même avec l'habit.

Au moment où Sébastian les sépara pour permettre la jeune fille de respirer, celle-ci posa son front contre la poitrine en soupirant.

- Pourquoi?...Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?

Sébastian parut étonné, mais Angelika rajouta quelque chose qui l'étonna encore plus.

- Bien que ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

Sébastian redressa alors sa jeune maîtresse et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Cela ne vous a pas dérangé?

Elle secoua négativement et lentement la tête et murmura.

- Non…parce que…je…t'aime.

Le diable de majordome écarquilla les yeux et passa sa main sur la joue d'Angelika. Cette dernière la prit dans les siennes et la serra en fermant les yeux. Sébastian posa alors son autre main et replongea sur ses lèvres, mais plus doucement. Plus suavement.

Une espèce de boule se forma dans l'estomac d'Angelika. Les lèvres de Sébastian étaient si douces et chaudes. Elle fit passer longuement ses doigts fins dans la sombre chevelure de son majordome. Celui-ci fit basculer Angelika dans l'herbe et caressa les côtes de sa maîtresse sous la chemise. Elle en lâcha une sorte de ronronnement.

- Vous êtes si belle…et si mignonne quand vous ronronner…Je crois bien…que je vous aime aussi.

Angelika regarda son majordome dans le noir de l'œil et sourit. Sébastian le lui rendit et frotta son nez au sien.

Quand Sébastian s'écarta pour la laisser respirer, elle mit ses mains comme des pattes de chat sur ses épaules et dit.

- Miaou.

- Vous êtes trop craquante jeune maîtresse. Je devrais vous donner une leçon pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières, dit Sébastian en remontant sa main plus proche de la poitrine ronde d'Angelika. Elle en lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et un frisson lui parcouru la colonne.

- Il me tarde de voir ça, dit-elle en embrassant passionnément Sébastian.

Fin.


End file.
